Shower
by RiderPhantomhive
Summary: Mob takes a shower


**This is part four of my mob psycho fic series! The first three being Alone, Detachment, and Nightmares. You don't need to read them to understand but it would be appreciated if you did! They're also on ao3!**

 _ **WARNING: THIS FIC HAS SELF HARM IN IT AND A MILD REFERENCE TO THE MOGAMI ARC.**_

 _ **DO NOT READ IF IT COULD HARM YOU**_

* * *

Mob takes a shower.

Its been a good couple of days since he had last bathed, leaving his skin greasy and sticky and just plain unpleasant to have to live in.

He can't get the water to stay at a temperature that's just right so he settles for just a little too hot and hisses softly as it rained down on his body. He breathes heavily for a few moments as he watches the water dye his skin pink, but soon his body adjusts to the heat and he realizes that it isn't actually that bad and that he actually kinda enjoys the tingling feeling the water brings and figures that the extra heat would deal better damage to the dirt and grime that had married on his skin.

He takes a deep breath before he reaches over and picks up his washcloth, lathering it up with a small amount of soap before starting to scrub and scrub and scrub at his arms and legs and neck and face until every part of his skin was red and raw and then decided to scrub some more just in case he somehow missed something. Because for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that there was still something clinging to his skin that refused to come off.

He kept scrubbing and scrubbing and didn't stop until he saw blood seeping out of an old wound on his leg. He hissed in pain as the soap made contact and stepped back under the water. He sighed as he watched the soap and blood flow to the drain and out of the house.

He still feels filthy and realizes that he still hasn't washed his hair. So he grabs his shampoo and squirts a good bit of it into his hair so he can finally attack the slimy mess that had taken over his head. He winces as he digs his fingers in and begins to scratch at his scalp and pull at his hair and scrub and scrub and scrub the soap in until he's sure that every single strand has been cleansed and he stands back under the shower head and sighs in relief as he feels the rest of the filth leave his body.

Now all that's left is conditioner and he goes a bit faster with this step because he's already clean...This is just a formality.

When he's finally free of all soap he stands up and stretches.

His body feels really loose and saggy and tired but not in a bad way.

It actually felt really good to get all of that off of him, and he feels like the dirt might not have been the only thing to leave him during the shower.

He sits at the edge of the tub as he watches that had collected during his shower run down the drain in the middle of the room.

His cut had stopped bleeding a while ago and he tries to remember when he got it. When he does, he smiles. It was from the body improvement club. He had collapsed while running again but this time instead of staying down he was able to get back up so he could run another ten meters before collapsing again.

It was good progress and he was proud of himself. He smiled as he ran his hand down his calf, feeling that it was hard with muscle. Sure. It wasn't as defined as the other guys in the body improvement club but it was definitely there and he was proud of himself.

He turns to grab the faucet of the bathtub, thinking that a warm bath after a nice shower would be the best way to end the day….but….He freezes and begins to think.

When was the last time hes taken a bath….?

.

.

.

Wasn't it...the night before…

.

.

.

He inhales and the air that previously felt nice and warm just becomes thick and unbearable.

.

.

.

He lets go of the faucet.

.

.

.

He doesn't deserve the luxury of bathing after he had just showered.

.

.

.

That was wasteful….and...he should try to save water. There was only so much of it in the world after all and he was being completely selfish by wanting a bath he was selfish and horrible and….and….

His leg started bleeding again and Mob looked down to find that his fingers had wormed their way into the cut. Coating themselves in blood.

He frowned

Was it strange that he couldn't feel any pain?

.

.

.

Mob decided against taking a bath and exits the bathroom, leaving Ritsu to wonder why part of the bathroom floor was stained red when he came to take his own shower.


End file.
